


you stole my heart with just one look

by taintedroses



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Non-fame One Direction, One Shot, i dont know what else, i guess thats it enjoy, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis talks to himself a lot in this, you will see his train of thought so thats nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taintedroses/pseuds/taintedroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which louis totally forgot to buy his sister a present for her birthday so he goes to the nearest book store where he meets harry, the store owner's son, and he is the most beautiful person louis has ever laid his eyes on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you stole my heart with just one look

_Idiot! Louis, you bloody idiot!_

 

He swears he never forgets. He was Louis, for Christ's sake. He was the big brother in this family, and he _bloody_ forgot. “Unbelievable,” he murmurs to himself as he puts on some jeans. It wasn't like him to forget his little sister's birthday. He distinctly remembered making a mental note to 'buy Felicité a present' just three days ago, but with Niall inviting him for drinks last night to celebrate getting a little job at a golf club, he _kinda sorta just_ lost that said note. He couldn't say no to Niall, anyway. Plus, it was his treat and everybody loves to drink every now and then and all their mates were there and he didn't have work for a good four days and _is Louis seriously making excuses right now?_ He shakes his head and grabs his phone and keys on the way out.

“Mum, I'm going out to buy some, uh, stuff.” He says loud enough so his mum could hear from the kitchen but not loud enough to wake his little sisters.

“Stuff?! What kind of 'stuff'?” his mom's voice echoes through the whole first floor.

“You don't need to know!”

“Okay! But don't stay out too long, I'm going to need some help later with decorating the backyard for Fizzy's party!”

 

_Oh, don't remind me._

 

~*~

 

He parks his car just in front of a quaint little cake shop he makes sure to check out later. He feels as though he owes Fizzy a little bonus somehow after him forgetting her special day. But what is his main present? _Damn it, what do you get a little teen-aged girl for her birthday?_ If it were one of his mates he'd probably just buy them an old expensive bottle of wine or something, but this was a little girl we're talking about. He spots a book store a block down. _Bingo_.

 

He opens the door to the book store wasting no time at all, setting the chimes to make a really loud sound. _Nice one, tommo. Real nice._ He mumbles a little ' _sorry_ ' before proceeding to look around. The store is nice and new. It has a dark green carpet covering the whole floor, which was very notable, and even a little lounge where you could sit and read. A round table greets you at the front door with a sign that says 'New Arrivals!' and the rest are light brown shelves and occasional potted plants here and there. Still well organized and smells of new book paper. He'll come visit this place again when he has time.

He doesn't know what to get, really. He's a book lover himself but he doesn't think Fizzy would be able to appreciate the books he reads. No, she will not like To Kill A Mockingbird. Nor will she like Pride And Prejudice. _What do the kids even like these days?_ He runs his fingers through the spines of the books trying to find something appealing.

He was just going to examine this book with a bright pink spine when he hears a semi-loud thump from the corner of the room. A boy stands up and places the book back to an empty space in the shelf. When the boy looks up, Louis' breath hitches a little. He was a cute curly-haired boy looking probably just a few years younger than Louis. He was wearing a white button-up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and an ID with a lanyard. He had a really smooth face and, _oh_ , green eyes. He had lips that were like rose petals and were slightly pouted. The boy suddenly turns his head in his direction.

 _Shit!_ Louis quickly looked back at the book in his hands hoping the boy didn't catch him staring.

“Do you need some help?” A low raspy voice startles Louis, making him jump a bit. _FUCK IT'S HIM, ISN'T IT?_ He places the book back on the shelf and slowly turns to the boy.

Stood just a few inches from him was pretty-green-eyed-no-name who was so tall he had to crane his neck upwards just to look him in the eye and oh boy was he even prettier up close. You could see his features better. His eyes were emerald green and his lashes were long. He had this pointed nose and plump pink lips that Louis could just kiss right then and there. _Wait, what? Why did he just have that thought?_

The boy clears his throat and Louis snaps out of his train of thought— _shit_ , he's been staring again.

He repeats his question, “Do you need some help, sir?”

“You work here?”

“Not really, but yeah. My dad owns this store and he says I should go and try helping the customers and see how the store works and runs so, like, when I'm old enough I could go and take--,” The boy pauses. _No, keep talking I love your voice!_ “Sorry, I was blabbering again, wasn't I? Anyways, do you need some help?”

“Oh, uh, yeah. I was looking for a book.” and Louis almost slaps himself. _OF COURSE YOU'RE LOOKING FOR A BOOK YOU'RE IN A BLOODY BOOKSTORE DUMBASS_. But this boy in front of him was just so pretty he couldn't think straight.

The boy giggles. He _fucking_ giggles. Louis didn't know what was so funny about him looking for a book but if he'd have the chance to hear the boy giggle every time he said he was looking for a book then he would be looking for a book ten times more.

“Of course, you're looking for a book. You're in a book store, silly. But what specifically?” The boy smiles and Louis could feel a little knot in his chest right then.

“I don't know really. I need to find one for my little sister, she's thirteen. What would you recommend?” _That's right Louis, calm and collected. Calm and collected._

“Hmm. Well, teenagers are usually into, like, John Green and Nicholas Sparks ...”

“Great! Will you show me where they are?”

“Right this way.” The boy smiles again and Louis almost misses the dimples in his cheek. _Oh God, this boy has dimples._ Who was this boy? And why does Louis want to kiss him and take vodka shots out of his dimples? He stops himself from dwelling on the thought and followed the boy.

“'S right here. I suggest The Fault In Our Stars; it's Green's bestseller.” He hands the blue book to Louis. He stares at it for a moment, then holds his breath as he reaches his hand out. _We're going to almost-touch oh dear Lord help ME OH GOSH yeah okay he let go now i'm calm_. He breathes. He doesn't even know this boy at all. All Louis knows so far is that he's the store owner's son and that he's fucking gorgeous and nothing else. But his eyes were so pretty and Louis is sooo crushing on this boy right now. This boy might be straight for all he knows. He doesn't care. He was really cute and he seems so kind and that's all that matters.

“Um, is there a problem?”

“Oh, no. None at all. Thanks, um ... what's your name again?” _Smooth. I see what you just did there Tomlinson_. The boy flips over the laminated card hanging over his chest. It has a 2x2 picture of himself as well as 'Hello I'm Harry!' in big letters and a pikachu sticker right beside his picture. A pikachu sticker, Louis says a little ' _aww'_ in his head. This boy is such a dork and Louis is so endeared.

“Harry. M'names Harry,” _Harry_. The beautiful green-eyed giant's name was _Harry_. Okay. _Harry_. “Would you like anything else?”

 ~~ _Yes, I would love to get your number, Harry._~~ “Yeah, I was looking for a book for myself.”

“You're a reader too?” He looks almost shocked.

“Is that so hard to believe?”

“No, no, it's just-- nothing. What kind of books are you into?”

“Used to be into classics like, Austen and Bronte sisters... but now, I'm going to try other genres. How about you, Harry?”

“I don't really know what genre it fits into, but I'm currently reading Mitch Albom's The Five People You Meet In Heaven.”

“I'll take that then.” Louis smiles.

“Really?” Harry's face practically lights up. Louis knew Harry got super excited—he gave himself a mental high five. “It's right there on the top shelf. I'll go get it for you.” He reaches his left arm up to the top shelf and it causes his shirt to go up a little bit. Louis can almost see a little fern? tattoo on Harry's waist. _Phew, it's getting a little hot in here!_

 

“Here you go. Anything else?”

 ~~ _Yes, you._~~ “That would be all, thank you.”

“Counter's this way.” Harry leads him to the counter. Louis knew where the counter was, but he's so in like-like with Harry right now he'll happily agree and follow him anywhere he'd want to go. Harry walks behind the counter.

“You're the cashier as well?” Louis says as he hands the books over.

“No, it's usually my sister--”

“You have a sister?”

“Yeah only one, her name's Gemma. Would love for you to meet her but she's on a break or something. That'll be eleven pounds.” Louis places the bills on the counter. “How 'bout you? Any other siblings aside from the one receiving this book?” Harry smiles again. _Stop it, curly._

“Yeah. There's Lottie, 17. Then Fizzy, the book receiver, 13. Then the twins, Daisy and Phoebe, 10. And Doris and Ernest, they're new.”

“Wow, must be a handful then?”

“Gets a 'lil rowdy sometimes at the house, but we're used to it.”

“Would love to meet them all. Especially the babies. I love seeing cutie little hands and feet.”

“Maybe I'll take you to meet them someday.” And Louis loves the conversation they've got going on. But he's only got so much time in his hands and he has to get Fizzy that cake. He sighs as grabs the bag with the two books. He says a quick _thank you_ and Harry replies with a ' _thank you too_ ' and he ducks under the counter to probably fix something.

Louis was walking towards the door when he suddenly hears loud thumping on the ground and a 'sir, wait!'. It's Harry's voice! He turns around to see him walking towards him. _Yes dear have you come to ask me to marry you because I do I will!_

“We give away free bookmarks to customers who spend more than ten pounds.” _Oh_. He takes the little bookmark from Harry and says another thank you before turning towards the door.

“Sir, wait...”

“Yes?”

“I didn't quite catch your name.”

“It's Louis. Louis Tomlinson.”

“Louis Tomlinson,” Harry says to himself almost fondly. “That's a pretty name.” He smiles and Louis' face turns a little red as he feels so many butterflies in his stomach. He could die right then and there, but he keeps his cool.

“Thank you, Harry.” ~~_Marry me._~~

“Yeah, ok,” _HE SAID YES HE TOTALLY READ MY MIND WE'RE PRACTICALLY ENGAGED NOW._ “I guess I'll see you around.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” And he walks out the door with a smile on his face.

 

He gets home only to be greeted by his mother with a 'what took you so long' and he lies and says there were lots of people at the shop. He totally forgot about getting Fiz a cake at the cake shop but that's fine. He'll take her to that store maybe sometime next week.

 

Three days later, Louis strikes up the nerve to go to the bookstore again. Walking there, he realizes he doesn't really have any real purpose of going there, maybe he'll just wing it. He goes through the front door gently this time, so he doesn't make a fuss, only to find out Harry isn't there. There's only the girl behind the counter with her earbuds on. She might be Harry's sister, from what he said the other day _(Gemma, was it? Or Jenna? Janna?) (poh-tay-toh, poh-tah-toh, it doesn't matter at the moment)._

From what he sees there's only two options: (a) to just leave and try again next time and risk the chance of looking like an idiot who just went in the store and didn't buy anything; or (b) spare a couple of pounds and buy like a bookmark or something and ask the girl behind the counter for Harry. And because Louis would rather chop off his own arm than risk looking like an idiot, he goes for the latter.

He scans the shelves for something to buy, because if he's going to waste some money just to get to ask for a boy, he might as well get something decent. He settles for a sticky note pad and some pens, because _why the hell not_ and _he could really use some reminders on his desk at home,_ and he checks them out.

The girl behind the counter makes eye contact with him for a while with her eyebrows furrowed (probably because Louis is sweating like crazy and is a little antsy). But he turns his attention to the items he placed on the counter, clears his throat and asks anyway, “So, uh, is Harry here?”

She lingers on the question for a beat or two, but answers with “Yeah, he's on break in the back room, though.” And Louis tenses up a bit. This is it, he's actually going to do it.

“Can you tell him I'm here? BUT LIKE, don't actually tell him that I'm looking for him? I don't want him to know that I went here just to get to see him ... WHICH I'M NOT, by the way.”

The girl pauses again, but agrees anyway. Louis makes a mental note of getting her something as a thank you the next time he goes here. He hears muffled conversation from the back room, the sound of a chair being dragged back and shuffling of feet.

He almost chokes on his own saliva when the giant green-eyed Greek God walks through the door behind the counter. _He's even prettier than before_ , he thinks to himself. He's wearing a button-up with the sleeves rolled up like before, only this time it's baby blue, and black skinny jeans that hug his mile-long legs just right. Louis swallows thickly.

“Hi,” Louis manages to sputter. _Why is he so nervous with this boy?_

“Hi Louis!” Harry grins.

“Yeah. Hi.” _You already said that Dumbo! >:( _

But Harry giggles, “Already said that,” He checks out Louis' items. “Gemma asked me to take over, said her back was aching, or something like that. I didn't really mind.”

Louis doesn't know how to respond to that, so he doesn't. He just politely pays for his stuff.

“Here you go.” Harry hands out the paper bag.

“Thanks.”

“Thanks.” Harry repeats. And Louis thinks, _is that it? Did he really go through all that trouble for one minute with this boy? No. He's going to make this last._

“I finished the book you suggested to me, by the way.” _Smoooooth_.

“Really? How'd you like it?”

“T'was good. Thanks for recommending.” And they go silent again. _Think of something, Tommo, this is getting awk--_

“Do you want to go get lunch with me, Louis?”

Louis freezes. Louis tries to process it. Louis thinks he'd just imagined Harry saying that, did he really? Louis falls apart internally.

“I mean, you don't have t--”

“I would love that, Harry.” And so they do.

They go get sandwiches at the Subway down the street. Louis finds it hard to process anything that's going on, because he's getting lunch with Harry Styles, when this morning all he wanted was to get to hear Harry's voice again.

They sit at the table near the window (because Harry said he always likes to see the busy streets of London), with sandwiches between them that Harry insisted on paying for. They talk mindlessly about everything. And at some point they get into quickfire 20 Questions. Louis asks Harry how old he is (he's 19), what his favorite song at the moment is (Sway by The Kooks) and if he has any pets (just a cat named Dusty), and Harry asks what Louis' favorite movie is (it's Grease), his mother's name (Johannah) and what his passion is (it has always been theater).

The sandwiches have long been forgotten, by Louis mostly. But it's only because Harry's eyes are so greengreengreen, and Harry has a really goofy laugh and Harry likes to take moments of comfortable silence to study Louis' face and Harry has Louis blushing every twenty damn seconds and _HarryHarryHarry_.

After the easy conversation, Harry eyes Louis' paper bag and asks, “May I?” Louis has no idea what he's on about. But he says “Go ahead.” and hands the bag to Harry. He takes out the sticky notes and a pen and scribbles something down. When he hands it back, Louis mentally triple-flips across the room. Written in blue ink were the words “It was a really nice lunch.xx”, a bunch of numbers and a tiny “text me, yeah?” at the bottom.

Louis doesn't regret unintentionally spending a few bucks today anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for reading! This is my first work and if I get some positive feedback that would be nice :) I have tons of prompts in my folder so stay tuned! Lots of love, E.F. xx


End file.
